This invention relates to a machine for making round bales of fibrous agricultural material, and more particularly to an improved machine of this type which forms round bales in a frame having a generally cylindrical baling chamber defined by roller members which roll the material into the bale and deposit it outside of the frame.
Round bale forming machines are known and in use. The majority of the more practical forms use belts or chains moving over rollers which are connected by transverse rods in the bale forming chamber to shape and handle the material introduced into the bale chamber. This material is a loose fibrous material picked up from the ground by a suitable pick up device and introduced into the opening of the bale chamber. These units using belts and chains which come in contact with the harvested material are subject to extreme wear and limit the density of the bales which are formed thereby. In such machines, it is conventional to tie the round bale when it has reached the desired diameter and move or propel the bale from the baling chamber which may be opened to eject the bale therefrom. The belt forming apparatus and the associated tensioning structures which form a part of these machines are subject to failure and a high degree of wear which significantly increases not only the maintenance, but the initial expense of the same. In addition, the open area surrounding the belts in the bale forming chamber are subject to accumulation of materials in the forming of bales which present significant problems from malfunction and down time of the same. Examples of such prior structure will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,197 and 4,009,653.